


My lil Sushi Roll

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Harry Potter Movies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sushi, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: I got this idea from someone’s post:How to take care of a sad person.1. Lay blanket out2. Pick up sad person3. Lay sad person in blanket4. Roll them like a sushi5. Place sad roll on bed/couch/comfy place6. Hug roll close7. Put on rolls favorite movies8. Feed roll snacks9. Make sure roll is well hydrated. Tears make roll dehydrated10. Happy lil’ sushi roll
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Fandom One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 25





	My lil Sushi Roll

Isaac feels his wolf whine as he stares at his mate laying on the couch emotionless and unmoving. He just lays there the smell of sadness wafting through the air causing Isaac to want to run and comfort him. But he knows that Scott doesn't feel the pull since the reason he is sad in the first place is because Allison said they should take a break.

"I want to help," Isaac whispers quietly to himself making sure Scott can't hear him. He runs upstairs and looks in the closet for a blanket but find them all gone. He remembers that Stiles had stolen them because Derek is out of town and he claims that he's cold at night. 

He goes and knocks at Derek's bedroom door. "Yeah?" Stiles calls out so Isaac opens the door to see him sitting underneath a large pile of blankets while on his phone.

"Can I borrow one of your blankets?" Isaac asks being sure to use his puppy eyes to confirm his win, Stiles chuckles and nod his head. Isaac gives him a small smile as he grabs one and heads towards the door.

"I hope you can make him feel better," Stiles says as Isaac closes the door and Isaac hopes he is able to as well. 

He walks into the living room, moves the ottoman, and spreads out the blanket on the floor. He sees Scott look at him but he doesn't say anything as he turns back to stare at the ceiling.

Isaac walks over to Scott and puts an arm under his legs and behind his back. "Come on buddy," Isaac sighs as he lifts him and walks over placing him on an edge of the blanket. He starts to roll him so the blanket wraps around his sad mate's body.

"What are you doing?" Scott croaks out but does nothing to stop him as he reaches the other side of the large blanket.

"You're sad so I'm making you a sushi," Isaac says as if that makes any sense to anyone but himself. Scott looks at him like he's crazy but doesn't say anything as Isaac picks him up and replaces him back on the couch. He grins down at Scott as he just stares up at this boy who is trying to make him feel better.

Isaac then walks over to the cabinet full of movies and starts listing some off to see which one gets a response. "The Notebook, Finding Nemo, Unbroken, Your Name, Captain America, Iron man 1, 2, and 3, Avengers, gosh Stiles how many of these are there," Isaac asks no one exasperated making a quiet chuckle sound behind him. He smiles but doesn't turn around for fear that he'll make Scott go back into his shell. "How many Star Wars movies are there! Okay so, Halloween town, Batman, Jurassic World, Harry Potter-"

He's about to keep naming them when he hears a grunt and turns around with a large grin. "Ah we have a Harry Potter fan here," Isaac sees Scott duck his head under the blanket as if to hide his smile. And all of a sudden a very subtle, almost nonexistent, smell appears in the air and Isaac can't help but blush as the smell of Scott's arousal.

Isaac chooses to ignore it either to not embarrass Scott or to avoid complete rejection. He decides to just put the first movie in the player so they can watch all of them and heads to the kitchen to get snacks. "I'll be back," Isaac mumbles.

He grabs ice cream (the typical break up food), chips, chocolate (that he found in the back of the cupboard which Derek probably hid), and two bottle of water cause he has to keep Scott hydrated.

"Alright, I think that's all of it," Isaac says as he walks back into the living room and places them on the ottoman. He looks between the separate couch and Scott debating if he wants to cross the line he's been too scared to cross. He then looks into Scott's face as he stares back at him.

Isaac smiles as he grabs the remote and climbing onto the couch, laying behind Scott. He hugs him as the movie starts, he's terrified Scott is going to get angry or uncomfortable and tell him to move. But he doesn't. 

They lay there as the move plays grabbing snacks every now and then to feed to himself and the burrito in his arms. "They are gay for each other, no one can deny that," Isaac says shrugging his shoulders as he gets up to put in the second movie. "I mean JKR missed a perfect opportunity."

He headed back to the couch grabs a bottle of water and helps Scott drink it as he just lays there staring at him. "Hey don't look at me like that, I'm just helping you," Isaac states to his defense as he puts the bottle down and cuddles back up to Scott.

By the fourth movie Scott doesn't seem to be paying attention to the movies anymore. Isaac is starting to get more worried when he eventually smells salt water and looks to see tears silently falling down Scott's face. He whimpers and without another thought he turns Scott so his face is in Isaac's neck so he can comfort him.

"I know it hurts," Isaac whispers knowing exactly how he feels at this moment because that is the same feeling he's had since Scott got with Allison. Every time they touched, kissed, or anything at all really hurt. "But it'll go away."

Not for him because wolves mate for life but Scott never mated with Allison. Isaac wishes he could kiss this pain away but knows it will probably just make him feel worse. So, for the rest of the fourth movie Scott silently cries into Isaac's neck soaking his shirt. When Isaac goes to reach for a water bottle Scott's arms are out of the blanket in a flash and gripping his back tightly.

"I'm just getting a water bottle," Isaac says holding Scott close as he reaches over him and grabs the bottle. He then hands it to Scott who chugs the rest of it down.

"Thanks," Scott whispers in a scratchy voice handing it back to Isaac who just drops it on the ground before hugging Scott back to his chest. "Why are you doing all this for me?" 

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your friend and I don't like it when you're sad," Isaac says burying his face in Scott's neck to smell his sent. He loves how, at this moment, Scott smells so much like him.

"Is that it?" Scott mumbles against his throat sending a feeling of pleasure through his body but he only nods not having the courage to tell him how he really feels. "Are you sure because I can smell both your sadness and arousal and I don't think that's normal for just friend feelings."

Isaac sighs pulling away from him and looking anywhere but him as he starts to talk, "Okay, so I'm going to tell you something and it may make you uncomfortable. So um I've uh liked you since freshman year, before I was a werewolf. And when I became a werewolf those feelings multiplied and after some talks with Derek and Deaton I found out that you're my mate. And I know you don't feel the same because you literally just broke up with Allison so you don't have to say anything but I'm happy I finally got it off my chest. And now I feel like Stiles, just rambling on and on and-"

He stops as Scott presses a soft kiss to his lips and though it only lasts a second it makes Isaac's wolf purr in satisfaction. "You know, since I became a wolf and noticed you in class I was confused cause I had this kinda pull towards you. And when you became a werewolf I thought it was something like a brother or pack member and my wolf just knew. This whole time I thought these feelings were so strong because you are like a brother to me but as you just confessed to me my wolf couldn't be happier. And I know that right now I'm still heartbroken over Allison I want to try this, I want to try us," Scott starts saying making Isaac blush and smile, happy that his mate has feelings for him. "I need you to give me some time, I don't know how much time but please be patient. It will probably go faster if you're with me more so keep doing what you're doing."

Isaac has the biggest grin on his face as he looks at his mate lovingly. "I'm so happy," Isaac says kissing Scott's forehead and pulling him into another hug. "My lil’ sushi roll."

At that Scott can't help but burst out laughing because it sounds so strange.


End file.
